I wanto to believe cap19 interludio
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Encuentros emocionales, los chicos tienen un acercamiento un poco emocionante: intentan decirse algo, pero aun no lo logran., la convocación de Itzamná, el Gran sacerdote Divino y la ceremonia de asignación de los elementos. Es solo una pausa


_I WANT TO BELIEVE. CAP. 19.- __INTERLUDIO_

_DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños no nos pertenece__n, sino solo a sus creadores. Sin embargo, son miembros honorarios de nuestra comunidad._

_Resumen: Encuentros emocionales, los chicos__** tienen un acercamiento un poco emocionante:**__ intentan decirse algo, pero aun no lo logran., la convocación de Itzamná, el Gran sacerdote Divino y la ceremonia de asignación de los elementos. Es solo una pausa antes de la gran Batalla contra Ah Puch._

_**NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

_**¡Hola…!**_

_**Antes de iniciar, quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero se nos han cruzado una serie de eventos que no me permiten poder continuar con lo planeado… sin embargo, aquí estamos, una vez más reportándonos con el último capítulo de éste año 2009, que aunque no es muy emocionante, es vital para la evolución de nuestro relato, por las emociones que nuestros personajes demuestran para con ellos mismos.**_

_**Y hablando de emociones, Pido permiso a la comunidad de Combo Niños virtuales para hablar por mi misma, como Enigma_X, Azul Celeste y/o Cinza, -aunque que sé que me autorizarán la palabra- Esta vez y con permiso de los demás chicos, éste relato quiero dedicárselos con todo respeto a ellos: Lupis, violeta, Leonardo, JRR , Sombra, y Cris… Sepan chicos, que aun a pesar de las diferencias de edades entre ustedes y yo- y no hablando de las distancias- los quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de que todos ustedes sean mis amigos… es un gusto y un placer saber que en el mundo siempre habrá alguien en quien confiar, aunque estemos muy lejos.**_

_**Este no es un capítulo clave dentro de la historia, pero si es muy emotivo, por ser el último capítulo del año. Aunque intenté por todos los medios posibles que éste año terminara, me ha sido imposible… éste relato debió de haber terminado hace mas de 3 meses, y mírenlo, aún sigue aquí, gracias a ustedes, chicos, que nos leen y nos dejan un review.**_

_**Por último, y esto lo digo ya como miembro de los Combo Niños Virtuales, todos los que componemos éste grupo de escritores virtuales, deseamos que el año que viene esté lleno de Salud, Paz y mucho amor, que es lo principal, lo demás viene por sí solo.**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!**_

_**Combo Niños Virtuales.**_

_I WANT TO BELIEVE. CAP. 19. - INTERLUDIO_

_**Paco y Pilar se van buscando algo para comer… Serio mira preocupado a Azul… "creo que Pilar tiene razón… esta vez nos pasamos con ella"- se dice mientras observa a Azul recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados… Serio se acerca sin hacer ruido y con voz sutil le habla…**_

_- Azul…- __**ella no dice nada**__…- Azul, ¿ puedo sentarme contigo?...- ella mueve su cabeza en forma afirmativa sin abrir los ojos…_

_- lo siento… yo no sabía que Paco iba hacer algo asi… yo…- __**en eso Azul abre sus ojos**__…- yo solo quería decirte que… me perdones… en cierta forma fue mi idea y…._

_- no hay nada que decir, Serio… __**- dice mientras mira alas nubes en el cielo**__…- yo solo quiero que todo esto termine pronto… ya quiero ir a mi casa…_

_-¿entonces no estás molesta por lo que hizo Paco?_

_- no del todo… la verdad ya quiero regresar a casa…a mi vida de antes… a entrenar capoeira, ir a clases… ver a los demás… volver a ser yo…_

_- pero… si sigues siendo tú, ¿no?_

_- lo decía de forma literal… quiero mi vida antes de que sucediera todo esto… antes de… de que … ella apareciera todo era perfecto…_

_-¿ella?--- ¿de quién hablas?_

_- de Cinza… desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas… nada es igual… todo cambió a partir de que ella llegó…_

_- es cierto, no me había puesto a pensar en que nuestras vidas cambiaron cuando ella apareció…¿no te agrada Cinza?_

_- ¡no es eso!... es decir... ella tiene un carácter muy lindo… no me arrepiento de haberla conocido…es solo que… parece que ella vino a transformar nuestras vidas…_

_- nuestras vidas cambian cuando conoces a alguien nuevo…_

_- si, lo sé… pero siento que ella…¡ay no se como decírtelo!... creo que no estaríamos aquí si ella nunca hubiera aparecido…_

_- Azul,¿tu crees en el destino?..._

_- no… yo creo que uno hace su propio destino…_

_- ¿entonces porque te preocupas por tener uno? Si lo vas escribiendo conforme vas viviendo…_

_- ¿porque me dices eso?..._

_- ella si cree en el destino… y yo también…. Y si ella llegó a nuestras vidas, es porque la necesitamos… de todas formas todo lo que estamos pasando… tendría que pasar…_

_- ¿y tú como sabes?, ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que pasaría?_

_- no lo sé… pero ella es una realidad… está aquí y eso es lo que importa… _

_- Tienes razón Serio, deberíamos de agradecerle que estamos aquí, gracias a ella…(__**Pensamiento de azul)**__"y también debo agradecerle, porque si ella no hubiera llegado, no me habría dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti"… lo que importa es que aun estamos aquí…_

_- bueno, eso también…- __**dice Serio,**__**Azul sonríe… y queda un silencio momentáneo mientras sigue mirando al cielo…**_

_-Azul…_

_- Serio…- __** dicen a mismo tiempo los dos... ambos se ríen y Serio le dice..**_

_- habla por favor… te escucho…_

_- yo… mmmh, bueno… justo antes de comenzar a buscar las perlas… me dijiste que tenias que cumplirle una promesa a Cinza…una confesión… ¿algo le ibas a confesar?..._

_- no exactamente… ehm, bueno, aprovechando que parece ser que en este momento nadie nos interrumpirá… quiero hablar contigo al respecto… _

_- en ¿verdad?.... ¿es muy importante lo que me vas a decir?_

_- importantísimo… mas de lo que te puedas imaginar…- __**Azul se acuesta de costado acomodando su cabeza en su mano y mirando a Serio….**_

_- bueno, dime, te escucho…_

_- Antes que nada… quiero entregarte esto… es una carta, pero te la entregaré si me prometes que no la abrirás al menos que algo me suceda…_

_-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dices eso?...._

_- una vez que te diga lo que debo decirte… ya no será necesario esa carta… pero por favor, mientras no te diga que la abras… por favor… no lo hagas…_

_- esta bien, Serio, pero ¿porque?- __**dice ella extrañada…**_

_- no me preguntes porque… solo te diré que siento que es necesario que tome esta medida… si algo me llegara a pasar, no podré cumplir mi promesa…_

_- Serio. Me estás asustando… ¿acaso piensas que algo te puede suceder?_

_-no solo a mí, a cualquiera de nosotros… la verdad, Azul… tengo cierto temor por lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora…es por eso que tengo que aprovechar este momento para decirte algo…_

_- pues dímelo… porque ya me está dando curiosidad…_

_-"¡vamos serio!, solo cierra tus ojos… toma sus manos y abre tu corazón, yo sé que puedes hacerlo… ¡sólo hazlo!"_

_- "Cinza, ¿ya los encontraste?"_

_- "todavía no, Madre"_

_-"encuéntralos rápido, dicen los guardianes que deben comenzar pronto"_

_- "pero…"_

_-"por favor, date prisa…"_

_-"esta bien"…- __**dice Cinza con el pensamiento, quien estaba escondida en la copa del árbol al ver que Serio estaba con Azul. La habían mandado a buscarlos para decirles que ya comenzarían los entrenamientos…**_

_**- **__En ésta carta, Azul… en ella esta todo lo que hay en mi pensamiento, en mi vida, y principalmente en mi corazón…esa carta soy yo_

_- ¿en verdad?, Pero, si es tan importante, entonces ¿Por qué me la das?_

_- porque tu eres muy importante en mi vida…_

_- Pero Serio…_

_- Necesito que la tengas contigo… ¿me lo prometes?..._

_- Pero por supuesto que te lo prometo… prometo no abrir esta carta a menos que tú me lo digas…muchas gracias… y tengo el lugar perfecto para guardarla… le dice mientras la mete debajo de su blusa…_

_-¿porque ahí?... _

_- porque ésta carta eres tú, dices que es tu vida, y si la guardo aquí, es para que esté cerca de mi corazón…es el lugar mas seguro para ella…_

_- Gracias, Azul…_

_- no tienes porque dar las gracias… yo soy capaz de dar todos por quienes quiero_

_- y hablando de querer… yo quería decirte que…_

_-"¡Cinza!"_

_-" está bien, está bien… ya voy!"- __**dice bajando del árbol **__- ehm… chicos… siento con todo el dolor de mi alma… tener que interrumpirlos pero…_

_-¿Cinza?- __**preguntan los dos a coro sorprendidos al verla -¿**__a que hora llegaste?_

_- ehm… recién acabo de llegar… los ando buscando porque ya van a iniciar con el entrenamiento…- dice mordiendo su labio inferior…-_

_- desde cuando tienes ese tic nervioso?- __**pregunta Serio**__…_

_-¿tic nervioso?_

_- si, antes no te mordías el labio inferior…- le dice él_

_- la verdad… no lo sé… pero… yo no estoy nerviosa…_

_- no, solo un poquito…- __**le dice Azul**_

_-¿Paquito?... ¿es cierto… donde están Paco y Pilar?_

_- fueron a buscar algo de comer…_

_- bueno pues vamos por ellos…los necesitan pronto…_

_- eh… Azul…te parece si…- __**le iba a decir Serio pero ella lo interrumpió**__…_

_- si lo sé, Serio… "dejémoslo para después"- __**le dice ella… Serio se sonroja mientras Cinza y Azul se ríen…**_

_**Mientras Tanto… vamos con paco y Pilar….**_

_-Paco, creo que ahora si metimos la pata con Azul…_

_- Pilar, ¿Qué te pasa? Era solo una broma… _

_- pero, es que la ví muy triste…_

_- Oye… en serio ¿estás bien?, tu no sueles preocuparte demasiado… no te apures… lo que pasa es que ya debe de estar cansada de todo esto… mejor ayúdame a encontrar frutas…_

_- tienes razón, ya debe estar cansada, igual que yo, la comida estaba muy rica, pero ya quiero ir a comerme unos tacos a Nova Nizza… tiene tiempo que no me como mi helado de Pistache y frambuesa… y traigo ganas de uno…_

_-- ¡mira… creo que ahí hay algo de lo que te gusta!.... parecen..._

_-¡¡¡ Moras Silvestres!!! ¡Esto es maravilloso!- __**dice Pilar corriendo hacia las moras y comiendo directamente de la planta…**_

_- ehm… Pilar… ¿no crees que deberíamos de lavarlas antes?.._

_- ¿estás bromeando?... ¡Tengo hambre!...- __**dice mientras devora con todo gusto las moras…**__- Paco…¿no vas a comer?_

_- no gracias…acabamos de comer… mejor busco otras cosas…no quiero que me duela el estómago por comer demasiado_

_-¡Mira¡ ¡¡Fresas silvestres!!... ¡esto es el paraíso!_

_- si, habla por ti…_

_- no esperes encontrar tacos o churros con chocolate por aquí__**…- le dice Pilar…ofreciéndole un puñado de fresas con su mano toda manchada por las moras….**_

_-ehm.. tienes Razón Pilar… comeré unas fresas…- __**Dice Paco resignado … después de un rato ( 10 minutos es mucho) de que Pilar comió hasta hartarse y quedar como "perrito de rancho" satisfecha por haber comido mas de lo que su estómago es capaz de soportar, acompañado del clásico sonidito que sirve para expulsar los gases del estómago debido al proceso digestivo al que su organismo en esos momentos estaba en plena acción( traducción: eructos), Pilar quedó tendida en el suelo mirando al cielo…Paco la miraba en silencio…mientras comía su fresita silvestre la cual limpió perfectamente antes de comer…**_

_- Pilar… ¿no te irá a doler el estómago con tanta fruta q has comido?_

_- no lo creo, sabes que me gusta comer esto…_

_- Tal vez…_

_- es raro…_

_- ¿Qué es raro?_

_- hace unas horas pensé que tu estabas molesto conmigo…_

_- ¿yo, molesto?, ¿porque dices eso?_

_- cuando te pedí la perla del fuego…me gritaste muy feo..._

_-¿en verdad?... no me di cuenta…_

_- y ahora ¿te preocupas por mi?...._

_-¿solo porque te pregunto si no te irá a doler el estómago?_

_- ¿eso no es preocuparte por mí?_

_- bueno en parte tienes razón… si me preocupo…_

_-¿en verdad?_

_- en realidad, me preocupo que no te vaya a doler el estómago, porque si eso sucede… no nos la vamos a acabar contigo…- le dice Paco bromeando… pilar se le queda viendo con cara de ¬¬…- no me mires así, es broma, Pilar…_

_- …_

_- …_

_**Un pequeño silencio de un minuto que se hizo laaaargo entre los dos, **__**ambos querían decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía, hasta que Paco rompe el silencio…**_

_-Pilar…_

_- dime_

_- tu me conoces…¿no es cierto?_

_- sé cómo eres, Paco, pero no te conozco realmente…_

_- es cierto, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas…_

_- y ¿tu me conoces a mi?..._

_- me gustaría responder lo mismo, pero la verdad, eres una chica muy impredecible_

_-¿eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido o como una crítica..?._

_- sabes como soy…_

_- De acuerdo, lo tomaré como una crítica_

_- entonces tienes razón, no me conoces realmente…- Pilar que todavía estaba acostada boca arriba mirando las nubes… se incorpora con mucha dificultad para mirar a Paco con sorpresa…_

_- creo que las fresas o las moras me están haciendo escuchar cosas raras de ti… ¿me estas tratando de decir que no me estás criticando?_

_- ¿crees que eso hago todo el tiempo?... ¿criticar a los demás?_

_- no… bueno… a veces esa es la impresión que me das…_

_- entonces vuelvo a confirmar tu respuesta, no me conoces realmente…_

_- pero... yo creía que si... bueno… ya no se ni que es lo que creo…- __**dice volviendo a acostarse, después de otro pequeño silencio de unos 2 minutos**__…- Paco… yo… quiero agradecerte el esfuerzo que hiciste por no dejarme caer… muchas gracias por arriesgarte por mí_

_- no me lo agradezcas…¡fallé!…¡¡ fallé cuando no debí de haber fallado!!…_

_- pero lo intentaste…_

_-¡pero no debí de haberte soltado!... ¡jamás me perdonaré por eso!_

_- no te culpes… fue un descuido mío… me distraje y…_

_- ¡No importa! Un capoeirista jamás deja a sus compañeros…_

_-¿lo hiciste por lealtad?... ¿solo por eso?_

_-¡ eres mi compañera!, Pilar…_

_- tienes razón… solo soy eso... tu compañera…_

_- pero… también eres mi amiga…_

_- si, y tu amiga…_

_- y… alguien a quien quiero mucho…_

_- ajá si… ¿que dijiste?- __**dice Pilar levantándose rápidamente**__…_

_- no me hagas repetirlo…_

_- no lo haré… escuché lo que dijiste…- __**dice volviéndose a acostar**__…- supongo que también harías lo mismo por Azul…_

_- si, es cierto, también a ella la quiero, pero por alguna razón siento que es distinto contigo… me angustié mucho cuando te perdí… no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder nunca jamás…_

_- yo tampoco… - __**dice Pilar esbozando una sonrisa sin que la vea Paco**_

_-¡Aquí están, al fin los encuentro!- __**dice Cinza quien llega junto con Serio y Azul…- **__chicos… debemos irnos, los guardianes los necesitan para comenzar a entrenar…_

_- ¿tan pronto?- _**dicen los 2 a coro…**

_- el tiempo apremia…lo siento…_

_- pues ya que…dice Pilar levantándose…_

_- oigan… ¿Dónde está Leo?_

_- es cierto… no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos… ¡nos olvidamos de él!_

_-¡que malos son!...¿como pudieron olvidar a mi niño Leo?- __**dice Cinza…- **__iré a buscarlo…¡Debemos darnos prisa…!_

_- todos iremos... nos separaremos para encontrarlo mas rápido… _

_- no, iré yo sola… espérenme aquí, creo saber donde está…- __**dice Cinza…quien se dirige hacia donde está la cascada…ahí encuentra a Leo quien estaba recostado sobre las rocas mirando la caída del agua…**_

_- sabía que te encontraría aquí..._

_-¡Cinza!...- __**dice Leo sonriendo…y levantándose como un resorte…- **__justo pensaba en ti…__**ella llega junto a el… **_

_- y yo en ti… debemos regresar, los guardianes quieren comenzar con el entrenamiento y deben estar presentes para la ceremonia de asignación del elemento…_

_-Cinza… espera un momento…_

_- dime…_

_- yo sé que eres un espíritu… pero…necesito saber algo… siento que algo te pasa…_

_-¿en verdad?... todo esta bien…_

_- no es cierto… no puedo ver tu aura, pero sé que eso no es cierto…_

_- en verdad… todo esta bien…- __**le dice ella, Leo se le queda mirando sin decir nada…y mordiendo su labio inferior, después le dice: - **__ bueno, tienes razón… no está bien del todo…¡Te extraño!… extraño estar a tu lado… fue poco el tiempo que tuve de conocerte y… siento que me faltó mas tiempo para estar junto a ti …_

_- si, eso es verdad, pero… siento que hay algo más…_

_- bueno… la verdad… si la hay… estoy… no sé como decirlo… soy un espíritu y no acostumbro a tener malos sentimientos…_

_- no son malos… tus sentimientos no son malos…_

_- estoy triste por… mi… ya no soy mas una combo niño… ya no soy parte de ustedes…_

_- pero eres parte de mí… tu y yo somos uno… ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- porque somos parte de un elemento, solo por eso…yo quiero estar contigo…lo deseo tanto… no me conformo con poder tocarte solo unos segundos… cada que lo hago, me debilito y tardo mucho para reponerme…__no quiero estar así… sin ti... sin tocarte… sin sentirte. Te tengo cerca, Leo, pero a la vez, estas muy distante…y eso lejos de ser una alegria, me frustra… _

_- no sé que decirte… creo que yo siento lo mismo… una impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada… me siento tan culpable por lo que te sucedió… me siento responsable y yo…_

_- ¡No digas eso!.... tu no sabías con quien estabas tratando…_

_- y pensar que estábamos felices por quien había logrado juntarnos…_

_-los que nos juntó, igual y nos separó… si Satanium ha tenido tantas consecuencias en mi vida…ahora es nuestra oportunidad de detenerlo… Leo… ¡debemos detener a Ah Puch!_

_- es verdad… te prometo que lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga… le haré pagar caro el que me haya arrebatado lo mas importante en mi vida… tú, Cinza…_

_- Leo… no lo tomes como una venganza… Si tienes ese sentimiento no podrás entrar a la ceremonia…_

_- es cierto… por eso vine a tratar de meditar en eso… perdóname Cinza…_

_- no tengo nada que perdonarte… después de todo… seguimos juntos…¿no?...__**- le dice estirando su mano con la palma frente a el…Leo vacila en poner la palma de su mano frente a la otra… - **__¿seguimos juntos, no es cierto, Leo?- __**le dice insistente… **_

_**-**__si, cinza… Seguimos juntos…__**- le dice mientras junta su palma junto a la de ella… ella se materializa y abraza a Leo…**_

_- __¡no me importa perderme si con eso te puedo abrazar aunque sea unos segundos!…lo prefiero a vivir una eternidad sin sentirte- __**le dice al oído a Leo**__…_

_- tengo una mejor idea…- __**le dice Leo mientras le planta un beso en los labios de Cinza… ella pierde el control sintiendo los labios suaves de leo presionando a los de ella, jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca…Ella lejos de intentar separarse abraza con mas fuerza a Leo, pero se separa de él al sentir que su fuerza disminuye**__…-¡ lo siento Cinza!_

_-¡ yo lo siento más!…- __**dice ella en una sonrisa**__… ahora debemos darnos prisa… o nos van a castigar por perder el tiempo…__**-dice mientras van a reunirse con los chicos…**_

_-¿ acaso pueden castigarnos?_

_-¡ no lo sé!, pero no quiero averiguarlo…- __**le dice mientras avanzan hacia los demás chicos…**_

_**Mientras Leo y Cinza hablaban…**_

_**-**__¡mira__**!- le dice Pilar a Azul- **__¡Leo y Cinza se ve bien juntos!_

_- es cierto, es una pena que ella sea un espíritu… debe ser terrible el estar cerca de la persona que amas y no poder tocarlo…_

_- ¡y que lo digas! – __**dice Serio en voz baja..**_

_**- **__¿dijiste algo Serio__**?- pregunta Pilar**_

_**-**__¿ eh?, no, nada Pilar, solo decía que Azul tiene razón…_

_- bueno tengan razón o no, creo que deberían de darse prisa…- _

_- ¡dales tiempo, Paco!, tienes que entenderlos__**…- dice Azul**_

_- tiempo es lo que no tenemos…¿y si caminamos mientras vienen?_

_- ¿Hacia donde? No tenemos ni idea de cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Paco_

_- pues no se, Serio, pero a cualquier sitio es mejor que estar parados aquí viéndolos como se besan…._

_- ¿se besan?... ¡es cierto!..¡Qué emoción, Mira Azul, Cinza y Leo se están dando un beso!.._

_-¡al fin!, desde que nos vimos nuevamente se notaba que eso es lo que deseaban…_

_-¿ tu crees?_

_- ¡Claro!, fue emotivo la forma en que los guardianes lograron manifestarse…_

_- ¡y que lo digas! ¡eso fue muy emocionante!- dice Pilar…_

_- creo que el quinto elemento en lugar de llamarse "éter" deberia de llamarse "amor"- __**dice Paco**_

_**-¡**__Vaya, Paco!, pensé que no le habías entendido a la Señorita soledad con su clase del quinto elemento…._

_- Pilar… ¡soy distraído, pero no bruto!_

_- ¿estas seguro?_

_- oigan ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos… ahí vienen Cinza y Leo- les dice Serio_

_- bueno, ya estamos todos juntos… es el momento de regresar__... – dice Cinza…_

_- si no hay de otra…- dice Pilar…_

_- ¡Madre, estamos listos!- __**dice Cinza y en eso… se trasportan a un salón en donde todos estaban reunidos**__…_

_- ¡bienvenido, Combo Niños!, , espero que hayan podido descansar aunque sea un poco…- __**dice Alaghom etc…**_

_-¡ por supuesto que sí…!- __**dice Azul**_

- Excelente, chicos, por favor reúnanse con sus maestres, tienen unos segundos antes de iniciar la ceremonia para invocar a Itzamná…- **los chicos se van con Grinto y Cabeza quienes les piden que se sienten en circulo…**

**-**Bien, niños, de ahora en adelante, dependeremos del trabajo en equipo, tanto ustedes como nosotros aprenderemos juntos de los guardianes quienes nos enseñarán las técnicas para el control de los elementos…- **les dice Grinto**

- Aquí también aprenderemos junto con ustedes, lo que veremos será nuevo para nosotros…- **les dice Cabeza**

- es por eso que les voy a pedir que nunca duden de lo que los guardianes les pidan, ellos podrían exigirles demasiado esfuerzo, pero al final, el resultado será satisfactorio…

- si los guardianes les dicen que lo hagan… deben hacerlo… sea lo que sea

- está bien, maestre, eso haremos…- **dice Paco**

- no dudaremos en lo que nos pidan…- **dice Serio**

- haremos lo que sea necesario para poder salir adelante- **dice Leo**…

- y terminar rápido porque ya quiero ir a casa…- **dice Pilar**…

- Pero ¿yo que haré?...- **pregunta Cinza…**

- tu vendrás con nosotros, dado el momento, también tienes un papel muy importante junto con Leo, lo que aprenderás es de vital importancia para todo funcione…- **le dice Celeste…**

**- ¿**nosotros?

- Asi es Hija, yo también participaré en todo esto…- dice un espíritu algo corpulento con voz masculina

- ¡vaya vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Leo Patiña…!- dice Cabeza

- ¡Maestre Bernabé! ¡Es un gran gusto poder verte de nuevo!…

- ¡después de tanto tiempo!

- ¡Grinto!…¡ por fin después de largo tiempo sin saber de ti…al fin apareces!

- ¡Vamos Patiña, siempre supiste donde encontrarme!

- lo sé, pero estaba ocupado cuidando de alguien muy especial…- dice **mientras observa a Cinza…**

- ¿y que hay de mí?-** pregunta Leo**

- ¡hijo Mío, creo que no has cambiado en nada, te vez mas jóven que la última vez que te ví…!- le dice Patiña materializándose y abazando a Leo…

- por fin, después de tanto tiempo…- **le dice Leo…**

- ya habrá oportunidad para hablar… por ahora tenemos una misión muy importante…todos juntos…-

- quien iba a pensar… de que varias generaciones de capoeiristas y maestres se iban a reunir alguna vez…- dice Celeste…

- este un es momento memorable…- **dice Grinto**…

- ¡diantres! Yo deje mi cámara… hubiera sido perfecto tomarnos una fotografía para el recuerdo…- **dice Paco**. - ¿se dan cuenta?… lo mas esencial en la historia de la capoeira… creadores, guardianes, maestres y discípulos… todos reunidos, ¡esto tal vez no se vuelva a repetir jamás!...¡esto es genial!

**En eso… uno de los guardianes hace una señal a los maestres….**

**- **Muy bien, niños, ha llegado el momento, Irán frente al guardián de su elemento y se colocarán frente a él…

- ¡uy!, estoy nerviosa…- dice Pilar…- pero también muy emocionada!- **dice mientras caminan hacia los guardianes que estaban parados en circulo**…

**El guardián del Aire estaba parado derecho… sosteniendo su báculo… cuando llega Azul y se coloca en un punto morado frente a su guardián… ella lo mira y le sonríe… él, serio solo asiente con la cabeza… Paco, Pilar y Serio hacen lo mismo… Leo a lado de Cinza se encuentra en el centro… parados frente a una estatua que representaba a Itzamná. El maestre Grinto se encuentra al final ataviado con una túnica blanca. Cabeza, Celeste y Patiña están junto con él… encienden copal y varias antorchas de el lugar donde se encuentran se encienden… Los guardianes extienden sus báculos frente a los chicos y con un ademán con la cabeza le dan a entender a los chicos que ellos también toquen el báculo… y así lo hace Azul primero, luego el resto**…

- convocamos a Itzamná, el gran sacerdote creador de divinos… Hijo del Gran Hunab Kú, quien en su nombre te pedimos te hagas presente… para la asignación de los elementos a sus respectivos discípulos…- **dicen los guardianes…**

- ¡OH! Gran Itzamná, Los maestres de la Capoeira te invocamos con respeto y devoción… para asignar los elementos que el Gran Hunab Ku ha creado y de los cuales nacieron los Combo niños… de ti depende que nuestros espíritus se fortalezcan con la asignación de cada elemento a nuestros discípulos, quienes han demostrado ser verdaderos merecedores de esa gran esencia divina…

- Yo, Huracán ik, guardián del Aire, intercedo por Azul, mi discípulo, la recomiendo ampliamente para poder controlar el aire…pues ha demostrado tener la habilidad necesaria y la inteligencia suficiente para manipular éste elemento.

- Yo, Kahuil Kaak, guardián del Fuego, intercedo por Paco, mi discípulo, lo recomiendo ampliamente para poder controlar el Fuego…Pues ha demostrado tener la misma fuerza que este elemento para poder controlarlo.

- Yo, Chaac já, guardián del Agua, Intercedo por Pilar, mi discípulo, la recomiendo ampliamente para poder controlar el agua…ya que ha demostrado tener la astucia y agilidad necesaria para poder controlar éste elemento.

- Yo, _Alaghom-naom-lúum_ , guardián de la tierra, intercedo por mi discípulo, lo recomiendo ampliamente para poder controlar la tierra…ya que ha demostrado tener la destreza, el conocimiento y la pasión de un elemento tan importante como el que represento.

En ese momento… Celeste y Patiña van junto a Cinza, quienes le dicen que se materialice y una su mano con la de Leo… la perla del anillo se separa y se posa sobre la estatua de Itzamná bañando a la estatua de luz dorada tan intensa, después aparece una bruma llenando todo el lugar... la luz baja su intensidad… y de entre la bruma se observa una sombra…. Al despejarse la bruma aparece un anciano con la nariz torcida…

- yo shoy Itzamná… ¿quien ha sholicitado mi preshenshia?- **dice el viejito muy quitado de la Pena…(plop!) **

- ¡Gran Señor, nosotros le hemos molestado…!

- ¡¡puesh mal hecho muchachito!!, apenash iba a comer mi shopita…

- lo sentimos. ¡Oh gran maestro!…

- ¡nada nada!... a ver díganme chamacos, ¿para que shoy bueno?

- Azul… ¿ese es el gran Itzamná?- le pregunta Paco susurrando cubriendo de lado su boca para que no lo oigan. Azul le da un codazo…

- ¡Shhh cállate Paco…!

- shilenshio chamacos!- dice Itzamná y enseguida Azul y Paco se ponen derechitos…

- ¡a ver tú! El que trae la palmera en la cabeza…no she cómo te llamash… ¿qué diantresh quieren que me interrumpieron mish shagrados alimentosh?

- Soy Huracán Ik, ¡Oh Gran Itzamná!

- bueno…bueno… y ya déjenme de decirme gran Itzamná… me llamo Itza y punto…

- si gran señor Itza…

-¡ o que la canción….! Que se dejen de tantas apabulladas… y díganme para que shoy bueno…

- Señor permítame presentarme…

- a ver…puesh dime

- Mi nombre es Grinto… soy maestre 4to Grau..

- shi esho ya lo shé… te conoshco desde hace tiempo… no creash q shoy tan deshpistado…

- me halaga saber eso, gran señor

- ya déjenme de deshir ashi… sholo shoy Itza.. y ya me canshe de tanto she-she-she… déjenme hasher algo que nunca antes me habían hecho hablar tanto…- **y después de hacer un ademán consigo mismo… el gran Itzam… digo Itza continua hablando…- **listo, asi está mucho mejor…ya me hacían falta ponerme mis dientitos, tiene siglos que no los usaba, ahora si, Grinto, puedes seguir hablando…

**- **Gracias, Señor…eh, quiero decir.. Itza… Acudimos a usted para poder realizar la asignación de los elementos…a mis discípulos de capoeira, miembros de..

- si, si ya sé… tus discípulos son los combo niños basados en los espíritus tótem que diseñé hace tiempo…**- dice Mirando a Paco…- **humm… no se ven muy…especiales…

- pero los son, Maestre…

- deben serlo, sino no hubieran llegado tan lejos…- **dice sacudiendo el pelo de Paco**…a ver , ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... hum… dos muchachitas muy lindas…- **dice dirigiéndose a Pilar y Azul…ellas se sonrojan… y voltea a ver a Paco y a Serio**…- bueno y dos chamacos latosos…- Paco **solo hace un gesto de "humpf"**…- ¡muy bien!... haremos la ceremonia de asignación, ya he visto todo y me parecen buenos discípulos, además los guardianes les enseñarán lo que necesitan. Grinto… préstame tu báculo…

-¿Mi báculo, señor?

- sí, lo necesito porque dejé el mio en la Gran Divinidad donde me la paso en el descanso eterno..-

**-** Aquí lo tiene, Señor..- **le dice Grinto entregándole el báculo con una reverencia…**

-¿cuando aprenderán a no hacer eso?... ya les dije que soy como ustedes…, en fin… Gracias, Grinto, te lo regresaré después…

-¿lo necesita para la ceremonia?

- si, y lo necesito para poder caminar… ya los siglos pesan y tengo unas reumas que ya no aguanto…- **Dice Itza mientras camina hacia el centro del círculo… donde se coloca firme. Cinza y Leo salen del circulo y se van junto a Grinto. Itza voltea hacia Azul, quien lo ve con cierta pena…de repente… Itza extiende su mano con el báculo exposición vertical…**

_**- **__Azul__**- dice pronunciando su nombre ella da un paso al frente- **__Discípulo de Hurakán-Ik Guardián de el aire… obtuviste la perla al descubrir que debes guiarte con sabiduría y tomar la iniciativa eres un ser sensible y sabes que el amor es como el viento… no se puede ver, pero se puede sentir…te entrego tu elemento…-__** en ese momento Huracán-Ik comienza a brillar y a transformarse en una lechuza quien se eleva por el aire y se dirige en picada hacia Azul, antes de llegar la lechuza de transforma en un polvillo de estrellas en tono azul… de repente un pequeña brisa envuelve junto con el polvilloa Azul reuniéndose a la altura del pecho y penetrando dentro de ella. Azul brilla y se eleva por el aire ante el asombro de todos, para regresar a su lugar.**_

_**- **__Paco, Discípulo de Kauil-Káak, el guardián del fuego…Obtuviste la perla roja al descubrir que… el trabajo en equipo es importante, nadie puede vivir aislado de los demás, sabes que el fuego no es solo destrucción, también es fuerza y vida… el sol da luz y calor, sin el no podríamos vivir… te entrego tu elemento…-__** Kauil-káak se transforma en un pecarí…camina hacia Paco y mientras camina va dejando un estela de pequeñas llamas a cada paso que el animal da… en eso, se lanza contra el pecho de Paco, que lejos de colisionar con el, parece que entrara dentro de su cuerpo, en ese momento… el cuerpo de Paco comienza a arder en llamas pero ese intenso fuego no le hacía daño, porque eran parte de él. Después de un momento, Paco regresa a la normalidad.**_

_- Pilar… Sucesora de Chaac-ja Guardián del agua…Obtuviste tu elemento al descubrir que… todos somos diferentes… con habilidades únicas, y nadie es perfecto… todos tenemos defectos y virtudes… como tu elemento… sabes que eres como una gota de agua en un inmenso océano… pero ese océano no sería el mismo sin esa gota… el agua es parte de la vida y tu eres la vida misma. Te entrego tu elemento…-__** en ese momento, Chaac-ja comienza a brillar y se convierte en un lagarto que se dirige hacia Pilar… quien al estar frente a ella… se transforma en un líquido flotante que la envuelve perdiéndose en su pecho… en ese momento… la piel de pilar ya no es piel…sino agua… con el color verde que la representa…Pilar siente el impulso de levantar sus manos y la hacer eso un gran chorro de agua sale disparado convirtiéndose en una llovizna fina… al regresar la vista a ella… Pilar sigue siendo la misma…y la llovizna deja de caer…**_

_- Serio, Discípulo de Alaghom-naom-lúum guardián de la tierra, Obtuviste tu elemento al darte cuenta de que la astucia, la inteligencia y la pasión por los seres a los que amamos, nos dan la fuerza suficiente para emprender cosas que a veces ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de hacer, hasta que es necesario, porque así como la tierra es capaz de dar vida junto con otros elementos… tu serías capaz de dar la vida por quienes la necesiten… Te entrego tu elemento__**. **__**Al escuchar esto, Alaghom-naom-lúum se transforma en un zorro quién corre hacia él y se lanza de un brinco hacia el pecho de Serio, en ese momento, su cuerpo empieza a brillar y posteriormente la piel de serio es tierra… Serio levanta su mano y la tierra sale disparada hacia le cielo transformandose en un pequeño tornado que después desaparece… Después él vuelve a la normalidad…**_

_**Al parecer ya habían terminado, pues como Leo no tenia guardián pensaba que a él no le asignarían el quinto elemento… pero en lugar de eso…**_

_- Leo…-__**Dice Itzamná… el voltea sorprendido…Grinto le empuja un poco para que vaya hacia el círculo y estar frente a Itzamná **__-… quizá piensas que no hay un guardián para ti, pero eres parte de todo esto junto con ese anillo que tienes en tus manos y que guarda la perla dorada… el éter es un elemento tan importante como los demás… tú lo representas aunque no tengas guardián, porque ese guardián soy yo… reconozco que tienes el talento suficiente para poder controlar el elemento, y con ayuda de Cinza__**…- ella avanza y se coloca a un lado de Leo**__…- ella y tú son uno solo..el corazón unido a través de su alma y tu espíritu de lucha… ustedes demuestran la unión de dos corazones como uno solo… dando origen a lo mas importante: el amor… el éter se alimenta de eso, del amor para dar origen a la vida… la vida no es estar presente, es estar junto con los que quieres… la gran diferencia entre la materia y lo espiritual, es que lo materia tiene un valor temporal… mientras que lo espiritual tiene un valor infinito y el espíritu es el nacimiento del alma al haber encontrado la muerte. Cinza, te concedo la habilidad de materializarte para que realices la lucha junto con tus amigos, pero después, regresarás a tu estado original. Así Sea.- __**Dice Itzamná… quien levanta su báculo, perdón, el de Grinto, y una bruma espesa rodea a Cinza quien después aparece esta vez materializada, pero con un toque dorado en su piel morena…**__- Conservarás tus habilidades como integrante de los Combo Niños, ya que el espíritu del murciélago intercedió por ti mientras eras un espíritu mismo, y ante su insistencia, es que te he concedido la materialización temporal, sigues siendo un espíritu, pero plasmado en un cuerpo gracias al quinto elemento, por lo tanto también tienes ciertas habilidades espirituales.- __**Dice Itzamná dirigiéndose a ella… Cinza Sonriente, mira a Leo y extiende su mano derecha, Leo hace lo mismo y extiende su mano izquierda, como lo han venido haciendo desde que se vieron de nuevo, en esta ocasión se tocan sin ningún problema y al hacerlo, un haz de luz brillante sale de la unión de sus manos… iluminando todo el lugar, como fuegos Pirotécnicos, dándo por terminada la ceremonia de asignación…Leo y Cinza se miran a los ojos… pareciera que nunca se cansarían….- **__ pero deberás recordar algo: corres el riesgo de que, si mueres nuevamente, lo que morirá será tu alma, así que en esta ocasión desaparecerías para siempre, debes tomar eso en cuenta ya que ni yo mismo podría ayudarte si eso llegara a suceder._

_- Sí, Gran Itzamná, prometo tener cuidado- __**dice Ella**_

_- y yo le prometo, cuidar que ella cumpla su promesa…_

_- muy bien… ahora un breve descanso y posteriormente… a iniciar con sus actividades, supongo que tienen mucho cosas que hacer antes de iniciar el entrenamiento… este es su momento, cualquier cosa que se tengan que decir, háganlo ahora, quizá no haya otro momento de calma durante muchas horas…_

CONTINUARA…


End file.
